The Chipmunk
by fyd818
Summary: Because chipmunks are actually a Mord-Sith’s friend, no matter what they say… A little Leo/Cara fluffy oneshot. Slight spoilers for “Dark.”


Disclaimer: I don't own _Legend of the Seeker_, or any characters, places, things, ideas, etc., therein. They belong to ABC/Disney Studios, Paperboy Productions, and Renaissance Pictures.

Summary: Because chipmunks are actually a Mord-Sith's friend, no matter what they say… A little Leo/Cara fluffy oneshot. Slight spoilers for "Dark."

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Pairing: Leo/Cara

Spoilers: _Dark_

Part: 1/1

**Dedication**: To _jewel of athos_, whose favorite character is Cara, and who actually inspired this little oneshot… I hope you enjoy, sis!

**Author's Note**: I love Leo and Cara, I think they're absolutely adorable. This little one-shot takes place the night after they had the conversation about chipmunks. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks so much for taking the time to check it out!

----------

**The Chipmunk**

_fyd818_

_**---------**_

The sounds of Zedd snoring, and even Kahlan's light breathing, was driving her _crazy_.

Growling slightly in annoyance, Cara stood up, disbelieving when even the familiar creaking of her leather rasped on her nerves. Everything had been annoying her since the night before, when she'd found herself falling into the considerable charm of the new Seeker.

_Leo._

Though Cara had made several adjustments to her way of life, and even her attitude, since joining Richard Cypher, the new Lord Rahl, on his quest for the Stone of Tears, she couldn't believe she'd fallen so far as to allow herself the weakness of being interested in a man. At least in a romantic way. Mord-Sith did not feel love. Or even _affection_.

And yet…

Lifting her gloved hand, she briefly touched her lips. What would it feel like to kiss him?

_Stop it!_ Violently shoving away that errant thought, Cara gripped the hilt of one of her Agiels, allowing the pain to bring her back to reality. He was the Seeker. She was the Mord-Sith protecting him.

Besides, there was _no_ way she would allow herself to fall into the same trap the Mother Confessor had succumbed to by having feelings for Richard. Love caused nothing but trouble. Mord-Sith were supposed to cause trouble, not their feelings. And most _certainly_ not someone else's feelings.

"Can't sleep?" Leo's amused voice drifted to her ears from where he'd been standing under the shadows of a nearby tree.

Cara felt immediate chagrin. How long had he been observing her without her noticing? _So help me, I am losing my touch._ Her fingers reflexively tightened on her Agiel, and she gritted her teeth against the pain. Her weapon was biting worse than usual tonight.

"No," she half-snarled. She started to push past him to go deeper into the woods, but he caught her arm on the way past.

"Where do you think you're going?" His tone was still light and conversational, but in the far-reaching glow of the fire, she could see the genuine curiosity and concern gleaming in his eyes.

"For a walk," Cara replied through her teeth. "Now let me go." _He's actually touching me. _No one_ touches a Mord-Sith._

_Then why aren't you using your Agiel?_ another voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She immediately slapped it down, hating herself for even having to have this conversation, let alone with herself.

"It's dangerous to go out in the woods at night. Or don't you remember the chipmunks?" Now there was a half-smile on Leo's lips, a hint of amusement that, though she wanted so badly for it to grate on her nerves, made a responding smile appear on her own lips.

"How could I forget about the chipmunks?" she replied. "They're everywhere, the little spies."

"Cute little spies, though." This time Leo laughed, a soft, rumbling chuckle that made her feel suddenly very, very warm. And kind of tipsy…

Leo's hand tightened on her arm, but this time in support instead of resistance.

Feeling more heat flash up her arm, Cara jerked away and took two steps back, putting a safe distance between them. "Has your watch been quiet?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't shake. That was a small relief, anyway.

"No, you missed the attack of banelings; the influx of night-traveling salesmen; and the horde of angry wizards." His left eyelid fluttered in a quick wink.

"All's quiet in the world, then," Cara said sarcastically, trying to ignore the sudden stuttering pace of her heart. What was the matter with her?

"Yes, precisely." Leo reached into his pocket and pulled something out, looked at it speculatively for a moment, then held it out toward her. "Here. I carved this for you earlier."

Very hesitantly, Cara reached out and took the carving from him. It was made of a beautiful red wood, whose smooth lines caught the glow of the fire as she turned it this way and that to get a better look at it.

It was a tiny chipmunk, standing on its rear paws. In its little forepaws, it held an acorn, and its cheeks bulged with the bounty it had already taken. Its little eyes seemed to sparkle with life, the same life she saw shining in Leo's eyes. "It is…" she hesitated, not able to find a good word for it. At last she settled upon one. "…very realistic."

"Just like you are," Leo said. She sensed that he knew what she'd been getting ready to say, but of course the Mord-Sith never used a word like "beautiful," especially to describe an inanimate object.

Cara hesitated, holding the carving in the palm of her hand to gaze at it with a smile before lifting her eyes to Leo's. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." Leo's smile faltered slightly, then returned to its usual optimistic brightness as he glanced back toward camp. "You look tired," he said softly. "Go sleep. I'll keep watch over you, in case that little guy decides to come to life." He winked again.

Gently closing her fingers around the carving, Cara felt another smile curl her lips upwards, though she didn't laugh. "How fortunate that I have the brave Seeker to protect me from such tiny, vicious creatures," she said, then pivoted and walked away. Leo's laugh followed her all the way back to her pallet, again warming her insides.

And this time, when she laid down, she had no trouble falling asleep, though this time it was with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart.

_~The End~_

----------

_**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
